Blood Sucking Bill
by tbelle1234
Summary: When Faith chases a vampire into the world of supernatural, things are bound to get interesting. SpnBtVS xover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own supernatural

I don't own supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

--

As the wind picked up, so did Laney's footsteps. As much as she enjoyed her nightly walks through the park, her skimpy work attire didn't exactly hold in the body heat.

Nor, she thought with a wince, did it leave much to the imagination.

But that was fine with her. Walking through a dark, empty field in the middle of the night was giving her own imagination plenty to do.

Like imagine she saw that bush rustle. Or that she could feel eyes following her every step. Even that sick little giggle she thought she heard on the wind…completely imagined.

"You look lost." Came a deep voice, startling Laney out of her reverie. Her pale green eyes met with a pair of attractive blue ones. Ones that fit their face quite nicely, Laney thought.

"No, no, I'm fine." An awestruck Laney stammered.

"You know, a pretty young thing like you shouldn't be out all alone at this time of night."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I know all about bad people, that's why I come prepared." Laney said with a smirk and waved around the can of Mace she always held tightly in her hand on her walks home.

"Smart girl." Said the man taking a step towards her. "But what'll you do when it's not a person?"

"What, like bears? Play dead I suppose."

"Oh, come now. There's no need to pretend." In a flash the man was gripping her tightly by the shoulders. With inhuman strength he lifted her up and slammed her body onto the ground. Laney had no time to react before two snake-like fangs had protruded from his upper gums and buried themselves in her exposed neck.

Those bright blue eyes were the last things Laney saw before her vision began to get blurry, and everything went black.

--

It had been three months. Three months since their last stand in Sunnydale, and Faith was surprised to find that not much had changed. Despite the hundreds of detectives, rescue squads, scientists, paranormal investigators, and grieving families that had passed through, it was still just one giant hole in the ground.

Having slipped quietly passed the security guards, Faith was now standing roughly in the middle of a half moon the size of, well, Sunnydale. To her it almost seemed like a giant had taken an ice cream scooper and dished himself up a nice bowl of dirt.

The thought of ice cream, dirt or not, made her stomach clench painfully. It had been nearly three days since she'd eaten anything more substantial than a twinkie. When the trail of the vampire she was tracking had led her back to Sunnydale, a very small piece of Faith had wanted to turn around and hightail it back to Cleveland. That's what old Faith would have done. However, this was new Faith, and new Faith didn't run.

Now, standing on the scene of so much death, Faith decided there were still some perks to being reckless and irresponsible.

After this vampire was dust, she decided, she was going to get drunk. Really piss her pants drunk, just for old times sake.

Keeping her senses wide open, Faith began to take long cautious steps all around the cavern floor until finally, she ended up right back where she began. With her feet planted firmly in the middle. She had lost the son of a bitch's trail. With a frustrated grunt Faith dug her toe into the dirt and sent it flying up, just to have the wind sending it right back into her face.

"God damn it!" Faith sputtered, turning her back to the wind and her front too, too, what the hell was it?

The dirt she had kicked up was now hanging suspended in the air, like it was all stuck to one very large piece of tape.

With a quick push of her hand Faith watched as the dust and pebbles swirled away, in what looked like dirty molasses going down a drain. Now was one of the moments Faith wished she had paid better attention during the short time she'd had a watcher. Any watcher. She had no idea what this was.

However, having that handy tingle she got whenever a vampire was near, she was fairly certain that this was the way Blood Sucking Bill had gone. So with pursed lips, a stake drawn, and a bad attitude, Faith dived head first into what she hoped wasn't a swirling pit of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Supernatural

Faith awoke to the screams. The screams of terrified children and panicking mothers and fathers. She also awoke to a mouthful of grass and blood. Blood that didn't taste like her own.

Her arm, plastered under her, felt numb and stiff. With a jerk that shifted her whole body, she wrenched it from underneath her and let it lie perpendicular to her body. It flopped onto something soft and flat, something rigid and familiar.

Her gut tightened and her eyes flew open. She was lying in a still pool of blood, next to a body that didn't seem to have much left in it.

With the push of a hand and a swift twirl of her leg she was on her feet…and she was surrounded. Five cops by her count, three in front of her and what sounded like two behind. All with their guns pointed at her, loaded and cocked.

Dizzy, disoriented, and straight up confused, Faith felt herself take a step back. She heard them shout to her, to stand still, put her hands in the air. She ignored them, letting her eyes slowly take in the scene around her. There were people everywhere, and it seemed to Faith that they had all blended together to form one giant, swirling, chaotic, hell, made special for her. It was full of bumping bodies, sweaty backs, and accusing eyes. Eyes that seemed to point at her with alarming regularity.

There was too much. Too much going on around her, too much crashing around in her own mind. It took too much. Too much to stand, too much to breathe. It was almost amusing to Faith, moments later and just before the blackness completely clouded her senses, when she realized that she was no longer standing or breathing anways.

--

The contrast between the darkness of her sleep and the bright unforgiving lights left Faith momentarily blinded, her vision returning in red painful splotches. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and slowly opened them to slits, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of a hospital.

"Damn it," she muttered, her voice sounding raspy and pitiful to her own ears. She did a thorough check of her body, draped only in the loose hospital gown, her clothes nowhere to be seen, her knife even further, or so it felt to her. She stretched out her arm, the one she thought she had pulled and smirked when everything felt normal. Her slayer healing was one thing she wouldn't have traded for the world. Although maybe if it meant she got her knife back…

She shook that thought from her head and stole quietly out of bed, searching her room for her jeans, jacket, and WHERE WAS HER KNIFE? She kicked her leg out at the first thing she saw, the wall, and felt a small bloom of satisfaction in her chest when the plaster gave way to her foot.

"Wow. That was impressive. Gave me a nice view too." At the sound of the voice, Faith whirled around towards the door and stopped short. Standing in it were two absurdly handsome twenty-somethings blocking the view of the bustling hallway behind them. Both of them were gorgeous, and both of them were packing.

"Who the hell are you?" she shot out, her voice brusque and demanding.

"I'm agent Dave Hope, and this here is agent Benetar. Pat Benetar." The shorter of the two replied while the taller shot daggers at him and gave him a rough push into the room.

Faith didn't see the problem. She just knew if she didn't get out of the hospital soon, one was bound to present itself.

"Heh, yeah. We're just here to ask you some questions. This could take awhile, so, we could go get some coffee, go back to my place, you know, while they patch up your wall." The blond haired man gave her a cocky grin that she felt bound and determined to knock off his face.

"Sorry about him, he has turrets. We could come back later if this is a bad time…" the tall brunette trailed off, looking at the wall over her shoulder.

"I'm claustrophobic." Faith deadpanned. That was partly true anyways. Confined spaces did tend to make her feel like a caged animal. Prison had been fun.

"Right well, we would appreciate it if you could spare us a moment of your time."

"Get me a steak."

"What?"

"I am freaking starving. I want it bloody. Thanks."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard her Patty. She wants a steak. What are you standing there for, go!"

Pat gave Dave a venomous look and started off down the hallway, clearly unsure of what to do.

"I like a woman who can appreciate a good steak."

"Why don't you help your buddy get me some food?"

Faith saw his smile falter before he turned it back on, full wattage. "No. You look like the sort of person who wouldn't be here when we got back, and like Patty said, we've got some questions."

"I don't talk to cops."

"Ah, but we're not cops. We're agents."

What was wrong with this man? Faith shook her head at him and sat back on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?"  
"Well I know where I'd like them to be." He gave a cute little toss of his head and smiled. Faith grabbed the paper cup of water that was on her bedside table and flung it at him, nailing him in the head and sending water streaming down his face and the front of his shirt.

"Or not." He blinked water out of his long eyelashes and shook off the front of his shirt before picking the cup off the floor and setting it on a nearby chair. "That was a nice throw. You've got a good arm. And leg." He conceded, throwing a pointed look at the wall.

"I know. Look, where am I?"

"Garroway Hospital."

"No, I mean, where am I? Like city, state, country? Where?"  
His eyes widened at her and his shoulders went from being held with confidence, to something that was distinctly uncomfortable.

"Uh, wow. Yeah, I'm gonna go help my buddy find you some food. And a doctor."

"No! Wait!" But he was already out the door.

"Damn it."

So my computer started doing something weird with the font at the end, but whatever. Tell me what you think.


End file.
